


Unbroken Dragons

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqueles que os viam andando juntos pelas ruas das cidades livres não achariam que eles eram irmão e irmã - AU - Rhaenys & Aegon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> AU em que Rhaenys e Aegon não foram assassinados durante o saque do Porto Real mas sim escaparam para as terras além do mar estreito. Eu acho que já é óbvio pelo conteúdo do texto mas talvez valha a pena mencionar que o Jon mencionado não é Jon Snow mas sim Jon Connington. Ligeiramente inspirado por um gráfico qu eu vi no tumblr há algumas semanas atrás.

Aqueles que os viam andando juntos pelas ruas das cidades livres não achariam que eles eram irmão e irmã. Não pela aparência pelo menos. O sangue Vallyriano de seu pai tinha passado batido por ela, no bronze de sua pele e na escuridão de seus cabelos e de seus olhos se mostrava apenas o sangue Dorne, se mostrava Elia, se havia algum traço de seu rosto que se assemelhasse a aqueles do falecido príncipe dragão nem Rhaenys ou Aegon sabiam dizer, mas ela achava que esse não era o caso já que quando imaginava o pai tudo que conseguia imaginar era uma versão um pouco mais velha de seu irmão. Rhaenys até questionou Jon algumas vezes sobre isso, mas ele não gostava de responder perguntas, mas ela tinha notado que quando ele chegava muito bêbado com frequência chamava seu irmão de Rhaegar, algumas vezes Jon tentou beijá-lo até, mas em geral ele apenas chorava e pedia perdão ao seu príncipe prateado.

Esses estranhos que os viam passando que não sabiam nada do exilio que havia os trazido a aquele lugar também poderiam supor que eles eram um casal, pela maneira como a expressão sempre alerta e atenta do rosto dela se suavizava quando ele sorria por algum motivo qualquer, e pelo jeito como ele a olhava as vezes como se todo o seu mundo fosse apenas ela. Essa também seria uma suposição errada, pelo menos por enquanto, pelo menos até que recuperassem o seu reino e se tornassem rei e rainha juntos como era a tradição de sua família, como devia ser.

Mas isso ainda estava longe, haveria um dia um exercito e batalhas e as cabeças cortadas de todos que haviam traído seus pais no porto real, e segundo os sonhos dela haveria dragões, embora ela não conseguisse ver como aquelas imagens estranhas que apareciam em sua mente durante a noite poderiam se tornar realidade, todos sabiam que dragões já estavam extintos a séculos. Agora, naquele dia eles andavam sem pensarem muito no trágico fim de seus pais, ou no seu futuro incerto, Jon havia saído para beber e os deixou com o dia livre só havia as ruas ensolaradas daquela cidade e ao que tudo indicava um longo dia agradável na companhia um do outro, e naquele instante o olhar animado de seu irmão ao ver dentro de uma das lojas do mercado três ovos de dragão petrificados.


End file.
